


Unheart Warming

by roswyrm



Series: A Corpse & Her Cats [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, but nothing too graphic, i wrote this in my creative writing class and idk how to do a readmore on tumblr so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: Florentine has always loved cats.





	Unheart Warming

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is either but i love her

Florentine didn't need things like "sleeping" or "eating" or "breathing". But she liked the familiarity of it. Her unmuscles slackening as she lay down and unslept. The scraping unteeth made as they gnashed together around foodstuffs. The wheezing, gasping groans unlungs made when used for the novelty that is breath. In the midst of an unnap, Aviator wriggled his way through her ribs and curled around her unheart. "Ave, get out, it's rude." Aviator, who either didn't understand or didn't care, began purring inside her ribcage. 

Florentine scratched him through the gap between her lowest exposed ribs. He purred louder.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr @roswell-the-wrondoer where i never post any shit like this


End file.
